Adoptive cell therapy (ACT) involves the transfer of reactive T cells into patients, including the transfer of tumor-reactive T cells into cancer patients. Adoptive cell therapy using T-cells that target human leukocyte antigen (HLA)-A*02 restricted T-cell epitopes has been successful in causing the regression of tumors in some patients. However, patients that lack HLA-A*02 expression cannot be treated with T-cells that target HLA-A*02 restricted T-cell epitopes. Such a limitation creates an obstacle to the widespread application of adoptive cell therapy. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved immunological compositions and methods for treating cancer.